


La tua mancanza di nudità mi disturba

by dlyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek è cotto, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, POV Derek, romantic, sterek, stiles è un imbranato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyce/pseuds/dlyce
Summary: Derek è costretto a dare delle lezioni di seduzione a Stiles. Quello che non si aspetta è che l'amico usi delle frasi da "rimorchio" davvero ridicole.Dal testo:"Scusa, per caso c'è uno specchio nei tuoi pantaloni? Perché mi sembra di vedere me stesso dentro di loro"Derek non ha il tempo di schiaffarsi una mano sul viso per l'esasperazione, che vede il più piccolo essere fronteggiato da un altro ragazzo ben piazzato. Il pugno che poco dopo urta contro il viso di Stiles non è notevole, ma il suo occhio si fa nero in un attimo.





	La tua mancanza di nudità mi disturba

"Congratulazioni! Sei il mio nuovo maestro"

Quando, solo mezz'ora prima, Derek si era seduto comodamente per leggere il romanzo regalatogli da Cora, già sapeva che quella pace non sarebbe durata a lungo. Esasperato, solleva un sopracciglio in maniera minacciosa e si volta verso Stiles, il quale si è appena fiondato accanto a lui sul divano.

"Oh andiamo, Derek. Non guardarmi in quel modo. Non sai neanche di cosa si tratta"

Per tutta risposta Derek solleva anche l'altro sopracciglio, lanciando al più piccolo uno sguardo sospettoso. Meglio non fidarsi delle trovate di Stiles. L'ultima volta è finito a dover spiegare ad un agente di polizia per quale motivo se ne andasse in giro ricoperto di brillantini rosa.

"Vorresti per favore formulare delle frasi ad alta voce? È ancora troppo presto per avere una conversazione con le tue sopracciglia"  
"Non è presto. È mezzogiorno" gli ricorda, roteando gli occhi.  
"Ma è domenica. Praticamente è l'alba"  
"Non so proprio perché continuo a sopportarti" Derek si lamenta con un sospiro rassegnato, ma che cela un filo di divertimento.

Sono lontani ormai i tempi in cui Stiles riusciva davvero a dargli sui nervi. In realtà, il fatto che il figlio dello sceriffo riesca a tenere testa al suo particolare senso dell'umorismo è stata una scoperta molto piacevole ed è forse uno dei motivi per cui Derek si è preso una cotta stratosferica per lui. Cotta di cui nessuno è a conoscenza, tranne Isaac, per una serie molto sfortunata di eventi.

"Mi sopporti perché, anche se lo neghi, sono uno dei tuoi migliori amici e perché sono l'unico cervello funzionante nel tuo branco, fatta eccezione per Lydia, ma lei si fa spesso distrarre da quelle sue visioni di morte"  
"Stiles" gli ringhia Derek, illuminando gli occhi di rosso, tanto per fare un po’ di scena "non che non mi faccia piacere averti qui nel mio loft, come ogni domenica, ma vorresti dirmi cosa diamine vuoi da me?"  
"Giusto, giusto. Voglio che tu mi dia delle lezioni"  
"Di cosa?"  
"Di seduzione"

Derek non ha il tempo di replicare, perché una risata prorompe dall'altro lato dell'appartamento, seguita da un tonfo e da passi in avvicinamento. Dopo pochi secondi, Isaac è davanti a loro mentre ride sguaiatamente, rosso in viso e tenendosi la pancia con le mani.  
"Hai appena chiesto a Derek di insegnarti a sedurre?"  
"Esatto Isaac”  
“A Derek?”  
“A chi altri dovrei chiedere? È l'unica altra persona che conosco cui piacciono anche i ragazzi. Non posso certo chiedere a Scott, che nella sua vita ha conquistato solo ragazze, anzi tecnicamente solo Allison. E puoi stare sicuro che non sa neppure come diamine ha fatto"  
"Direi che non fa una piega" dice il riccio continuando a ghignare "Comunque l'esito di queste lezioni sarà esilarante: avviso gli altri"  
"Non ti azzardare" urla Stiles, scuotendo le mani in aria nel vano tentativo di afferrare il cellulare dell'altro  
"Troppo tardi"  
"Isaac ti giuro che farò sparire tutti i tuoi dolci"  
"Certo. Come se tu sapessi dove li nascondo"  
"Ovviamente lo so"  
"Come hai fatto? Aspetta... Derek lo hai aiutato tu?"  
Derek scrolla le spalle. "Non si può guardare la TV senza cioccolata "  
"Mi chiedo come faccia ad avere quel fisico" afferma Stiles.  
"Mi chiedo perché voi due non andate a fare vita di coppia altrove e lasciate in pace me"  
"Perché tu sei il nostro cucciolo"  
"Vi odio. Tutti e due"  
"Non è vero" gli urla appresso Derek.

Stiles se la ride, la fronte poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
"Sei pessimo" sussurra poi tra le risate  
"Ho imparato dal migliore"  
"Lusingarmi non mi distrarrà dal mio obiettivo: voglio delle lezioni"  
"La risposta è no"  
"Oh andiamo amico. Che ti costa?  
"Tempo, dignità e credo anche una buona dose di sanità mentale"  
"Sei un bastardo. E non credere di saperci fare più di me. Se non avessi quel corpo sexy, non otterresti gli stessi risultati"

Ora, Derek va fiero del proprio fisico, ma di certo non è l'unico motivo per il quale ha successo con così tante donne ed uomini.

"Anche tu sei sexy, ma non esci con nessuno perché sei imbranato "  
"Non è vero. Sono imbranato, ma non sexy, e proprio per questo ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Sono tre anni che aspetto che chi mi piace si accorga dei miei sentimenti, ma continuo ad essere ignorato e ora sono stanco. Voglio fare sesso!"  
"Ok ok ti aiuterò" ride Derek "Aspetta! Chi ti piace da tre anni? Non mi hai mai detto nulla"  
"N-non è importante" dice per poi scattare verso l’uscio "ci vediamo stasera al pub del centro. Non tardare"  
Derek fissa la porta d'ingresso appena sbattuta dal più piccolo e cerca di evitare che la gelosia prenda il sopravvento. Se mai dovesse scoprire il nome della persona di cui Stiles si è invaghito, potrebbe realmente farle o fargli del male.

 

*

 

"Vuoi dirmi almeno se è maschio o femmina?"

Sono seduti da dieci minuti al tavolino di un pub di Beacon Hills, dove c'è sufficiente movimento la domenica sera.

"No Derek, da questa bocca non uscirà nulla, nossignore" dice Stiles incrociando le braccia al petto "e non guardarmi con quegli occhi da lupo bastonato. Con me non attacca. Ehi che ne pensi di quella ragazza?"  
"Inutile che cambi discorso, non finisce qui. Comunque non male. Direi alla tua portata"  
"Bene" dice Stiles, balzando dalla sedia, lo sguardo risoluto "vado, rimorchio e torno"  
"Ricorda quello che ti ho insegnato " gli urla dietro e lo osserva, mentre con passo fintamente spavaldo, si avvicina alla bionda vicino al bancone. Derek concentra il suo super udito sulla conversazione, ignorando la vocina che gli suggerisce di alzarsi e trascinare Stiles lontano da tutti.

"Ciao, scusa puoi prestarmi il tuo cellulare? Sai devo chiamare dio ed avvisarlo che ho ritrovato il suo angelo"  
"Davvero? Questa battuta ha almeno trenta anni. Tornatene negli anni ‘80"

Stiles fa ritorno al tavolo e si accascia su una sedia, prendendo un lungo sorso dalla sua birra.  
"Hai davvero detto a quella ragazza quello che hai detto?" lo canzona Derek  
"Sta zitto. Non capisco cosa sia andato storto: era una frase dolce e simpatica , proprio come avevi detto tu"  
"Io non ti avevo detto di renderti ridicolo con una battuta che non avrebbe usato neanche mio nonno"  
"Non capisci niente di come si rimorchia Derek"  
"Dio Stiles, nessuno usa più il termine rimorchiare"  
"Beh io si e lo riporterò di moda"  
"Certo. Per favore concentrati. C'è qualcuno che ti piace?"  
"Mm a parte te lupone mio?"  
"Finiscila idiota" ribatte Derek senza riuscire ad evitare di arrossire  
"Bene" grugnisce l'altro "quello lì non mi dispiace"  
"Non credevo ti piacessero tipi del genere"  
"Tipi alti, mori, muscolosi? Infatti! Normalmente mi attraggono quelli bassi, pelati e fuori forma"  
"Non essere sarcastico: era un'osservazione. Questa volta sii te stesso e, per favore, meno smielato e più intraprendente"  
"Tornerò vincitore"

"Scusa, per caso c'è uno specchio nei tuoi pantaloni? Perché mi sembra di vedere me stesso dentro di loro"  
Derek non ha il tempo di schiaffarsi una mano sul viso per l'esasperazione, che vede il suo amico essere fronteggiato da un altro ragazzo ben piazzato. Il pugno che poco dopo urta contro il viso di Stiles non è notevole, ma il suo occhio si fa nero in un attimo. Fine della serata.

 

*

 

"Non c'era bisogno che mi facessi da infermiere" si lamenta Stiles, seduto sul tavolo della cucina mentre si tiene del ghiaccio sull'occhio pestato.  
"Non c'era neanche bisogno che tu dicessi una cosa del genere ad un ragazzo che sta per sposarsi"  
"Non ho visto l'anello"  
"Regola numero uno: assicurarsi sempre della disponibilità del bersaglio "  
"E quando avevi intenzione di dirmi questa regola?"  
"Credevo fosse ovvio. A quanto pare sei proprio negato"  
"Ehi almeno la frase era audace"  
"Anche troppo"  
"Non fare quella faccia sconsolata. La verità è che sono più un uomo di fatti che di parole, almeno quando si tratta di rimorchiare"  
"Ancora con quella parola? E poi se continui così non troverai mai qualcuno con cui andare a letto"

Non che questo sarebbe così male, pensa Derek, dando le spalle a Stiles per riporre la pomata al suo posto.

"Ah no?" Gli sussurra Stiles ad un orecchio, allacciando le sue lunghe braccia attorno alla vita di Derek.  
Quando si è avvicinato così tanto?  
Nel panico, Derek si volta, restando nell'abbraccio del più piccolo e praticamente appiccicando le punte dei loro nasi, per non dire altre parti del corpo. A questo punto dubita che l'altro non si sia accorto del gonfiore nei suoi pantaloni.  
"C-che stai facendo?"  
"Come ti dicevo" continua Stiles accarezzando il viso del licantropo "sono molto più bravo con i fatti" soffia, portando la mano rimasta libera a palpare il sedere di Derek in maniera sfrontata.  
Un gemito scappa dalla bocca del più grande, mentre l'aria diventa satura dell'eccitazione di entrambi.  
"S-Stiles, T-tu stai"  
"Sto dimostrando che non sono del tutto incapace. Sai? La tua mancanza di nudità sta iniziando a disturbarmi"

Derek sbuffa una risata e Stiles ne approfitta per sfilargli la camicia.

"Usi le tue battute da rimorchio con me?"  
"A quanto pare funzionano. O no?" Lo provoca, iniziando a disseminare baci sul torace. Derek getta il capo all'indietro e chiude gli occhi, godendosi i piccoli brividi che gli attraversano il corpo. Poi ridestandosi, lo costringe ad arrestare i baci, portando le loro bocche alla stessa altezza.  
"Credo che dovremmo smettere. L'antidolorifico ti ha offuscato le idee. Non mi baceresti mai se fossi lucido"  
"Non ne avrei il coraggio" gli sussurra Stiles, afferrandogli una ciocca di capelli e tirandola per fargli inclinare il capo. Gli assesta un morso nello spazio tra collo e spalla e Derek uggiola, perdendo il poco di controllo che gli era ancora rimasto. Allontana Stiles, solo per sollevarlo e fargli agganciare le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Giunti in camera da letto, lo lancia sul materasso con poca grazia ed in un attimo lo sovrasta, facendo leva sulle mani per non pesare su di lui.

"A quanto pare non hai così tanto bisogno di lezioni di seduzione"  
"Mi serviva il giusto incentivo"  
"L'antidolorifico?"  
"No, il fatto di trovarmi di fronte al ragazzo per il quale ho una cotta da anni, piuttosto che un perfetto sconosciuto"  
"Dici davvero?"  
"Si, lo sai che non sono a mio agio con chi non conosco"  
"No, intendevo la cotta"  
"Pensavo lo sapessi"  
"Non ne avevo idea"  
"Quindi significa che per tutti questi anni non hai ignorato i miei sentimenti"  
"Credimi non avrei potuto mai farlo"  
"Ma dai. Lo aveva capito anche Scott!"  
"Stiles" ringhia Derek  
"Scusa, scusa" gli dice sollevando le mani, per poggiarle dolcemente dietro la sua nuca  
"Quindi ti piaccio?"  
"Tu che dici? Soffia Derek nell'orecchio di Stiles, strusciando contro la sua anca  
"Dico che mi piacerebbe chiamare un orgasmo multiplo con il tuo nome"  
"Stai usando ancora le tue battute da rimorchio con me"  
"Assolutamente no. Non ne ho bisogno. Ti ho già rimorchiato"  
"Si lo hai fatto"

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Grazie per aver letto e spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni e, se volete, date un’occhiata anche all’altra one-shot “Never Insecure (until I met you)”.


End file.
